(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibro-isolating joint having a high vibration isolating property and axial thrust resistance for use in air conditioning equipment, chemical industry equipments and the like.
(2) Related Art Statement
Hitherto, there has been used a vibro-isolating joint in air conditioning equipment in order to connect a discharge pipe of a pump to a pipe line. The conventional vibro-isolating joint comprises two rigid flanges and a bellows made of stainless steel, rubber or the like which is interposed between the flanges so as to be extendable when compressed liquid is discharged from the pump to the pipe line. The stainless steel bellows, however, is hard and thus has a low vibration isolating property and sound isolating property, although the rubber bellows has a good vibration isolating property, it lacks durability. Recently, a flexible bellows made of fluorine resin has been conventionally used because of its high vibration isolating property and durability. However, there is a drawback that such a conventional flexible bellows does not have a strength sufficient to sustain an axial thrust. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 9 when a pump 31 is mounted on a vibro-isolating base 30 and a discharge pipe 32 is connected to a pipe line 34 by use of a conventional vibro-isolating joint 33, the pump 31 on the base 30 is violently sunk down by compressed liquid discharged from the pump 31, especially when the pump is first started, and further when the amount of sinking down is over an allowance of deformation, the bellows is broken. In order to prevent the flexible bellows from breaking owing to the over deformation, it has been proposed to insert limiting bolts in opposed through holes formed in the flanges and adjust lock nuts on the limit bolt such as to limit the amount of the deformation of the flexible bellows within an allowable amount. However, there is a problem that when the limit bolts act on the flanges to prevent the flexible bellows from deforming over the allowable amount, the vibration isolating effect of the vibro-isolating joint is fully lost.